Classes
As the adventurer earns themselves experience on their journey, they can apply that experience to gaining the next level's benefits in their chosen "Class." During The Restoration Era, "Class" was akin to something like a school of skills, with four Classes housed under each of the three Class Archetypes: Warrior, Magus and Crafter. Adventurers were encouraged to learn skills from any class, even in other class archetypes. Classes There are 12 classes in total, under three Class Archetypes. Warrior The class for those who train in the martial arts, honing their physicality to take on various combat styles. Magus The class for those who venture into the mystical, utilizing and manipulating the mana of the world to create great feats. = Crafter Those who train in handy and practical skills, Crafters are a necessary part of daily life in Belenus, and essential support systems that can still hold their own in adventurer groups. Bard - Alchemist - Mender - Smith Advancing The Character This is about the way in-game advancement works. For information on the mechanics of gaining experience points, see Leveling. One of the bylaws of The Rift Concordant set forth a rigid educational system for determining Class curriculum, to be governed by several official Schools, all of which report back to The Academy on Tanrei Island. The curriculum is designed to minimize risk for its students, allowing them to learn ever more complicated maneuvers, spells and techniques without "getting in over their heads," so to speak. The thirteen levels in each class are divided into three tiers of expertise: Juniors, Journeymen and Masters. To rise in tier Junior Tier The Junior Tier denotes Levels 1 through 5 of each of the Classes. Junior levels are there to teach and hone the basics of their Class for our aspiring adventurers. Soon after the passing of The Rift Concordant, there was a mad rush for each member of the populace to enroll in one of the many institutions granting Junior Tier levels in the various Classes. Certainly, any citizen that displayed any magical ability was conscripted to at least reach Level 1 in one of the Magus Classes. As such, most adults, especially in towns and cities, are ranked in the Junior Tier of at least one Class. '''Names for Class Archetypes: '''Squire (Warrior), Postulant (Magus), Apprentice (Crafter) Professional Tier The Journeyman Tier denotes Levels 6 through 10. Getting access to Level 6, the start of the Professional Tier, requires one to declare allegiance to a school or a guild, as the things learned in the Professional Tier can be considered potentially dangerous to the populace at large. It comes with both new perks and new responsibilities. Professionals gain access to advanced jobs boards, the ability to teach Junior Tiers, audience with leaders and nobility, places to stay and, or course, the higher level techniques of their class. '''Names for Class Archetypes: '''Knight (Warrior), Scholar (Magus), Journeyman (Crafter) Master Tier Very few people in the world make it to the Master Tier, and those that do are considered celebrities across Belenus. The three levels of the Master Tier denote the mastery of world changing abilities, and thus are cloaked with enormous ceremony and ritual. '''Names for Class Archetypes: '''Champion (Warrior), Grand Magus (Magus), Craft Master (Crafter) Multi-Classing The Maeykka Restoration system encourages players to Multiclass (up to three different Classes at the same time, unless they are conferred additional slots by the Crafter Class).